


Gimli's Sisters

by Hanane_EL_Mokkadem



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanane_EL_Mokkadem/pseuds/Hanane_EL_Mokkadem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to Helm's Deep Gimli tells Aragorn, Legolas, and Eowyn about his sisters, and how he expects them to show up soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

.

March, 2, 3019, Third Age

.

They were on their way to Helm's Deep. Gimli personally thought Théoden King was a fool for running instead of fighting, but Aragorn had asked him to stay silent - well, as silent as a dwarf could be, of course. He still voiced his displeasure, but he did not use his axe, and for Gimli, son of Gloin, that was a great feat.

Gimli turned his head back toward Legolas. "I have to say, Master Elf, I would've liked more dwarves fighting in this battle. There's nothing better than fighting with kin by your side. I'd welcome my sisters especially. They're warriors unlike any you have ever seen. Swifter then any elf, stronger than any dwarf, and more courageous than anyone I've ever laid eyes upon. Aye, my sisters are without a doubt the greatest warriors the world has ever known," he boasted, rather proudly.

Eowyn, who was riding next to him, turned towards him immediately. "You would allow your sisters to fight, Master Dwarf?" she asked, surprise coloring her tone of voice.

Gimli laughed uproariously. "Allow my sisters?" he questioned incredulously. "Baah," he spat swatting his hand as if to chase away a particularly bothersome fly. "My sisters do as they please, and I'd welcome their presence for they'd surely turn the tide to our favor."

Aragorn looked incredulous. Legolas, catching Aragorn's eye, looked at him with an amused smirk. "Why Gimli," Legolas said. "This is the first time I have ever heard of you having sisters. Why have you not spoken of them before?"

Gimli shrugged casually. "I am full of surprises, Master Elf."

"I have never seen a female dwarf before. I didn't think they existed," Eowyn said hesitantly.

"That, my Lady, is because you don't see many dwarf women. In fact, we are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for dwarf men."

Eowyn turned to glance at Aragorn. "It's the beard," he mock-whispered. Eowyn laughed and turned back to Gimli.

"...And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women, and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground."

Eowyn laughed cheerfully bringing a fond smile to Théoden's face. While Legolas and Aragorn chuckled softly at the dwarf's antics.

"Do you have any brothers, or only sisters?" Eowyn asked curiously. She liked talking to Gimli, he was interesting and she would love to hear more about his life, especially about his sisters. She could tell Gimli was a good-hearted dwarf that tended to hide his heart from the rest of the world. He made Eowyn laugh, and he, unlike so many others, did not believe it was wrong for a woman to fight in a war. He obviously had no qualms about his sisters fighting, and Eowyn couldn't help but envy them. What would it be like, she wondered, to have a brother who would not only let you fight in a battle, but would welcome you greatly? Eowyn knew that was the kind of brother she would like to have.

"Nay," Gimli answered, shaking his head. "Just two sisters, but I assure you my lady, those two are trouble enough."

Aragorn smiled. "I would like to meet them someday, Master Gimli. These warriors you speak of so highly."

"Yes," Legolas said mischievously."The way you speak of them, they sound as if they are ten feet tall."

"Ha! You laugh now, Master Elf. You will meet them soon enough and they will make you eat your words, I promise you."

Eowyn smiled at the love and pride she could hear in the dwarf's voice when talking about his sisters. "Are they truly such great warriors, Master Gimli?" she asked softly.

"Oh yes, my Lady, the greatest. You wouldn't know it by looking at them, but they are aware of that fact, and use it to their advantage. Why, people underestimating them has gotten them out of trouble many times before," his cheerful face turned into a scowl, "Especially with our father," he grumbled, making Eowyn giggle. 

"They love hunting orcs; they call it soothing for the nerves," he added grinning widely.

Eowyn choked. "Soothing for the nerves?" she asked incredulously.

Aragorn and Legolas gave him a perplexed look. "They are obviously just as mad as you are," Legolas told Gimli, jokingly.

Gimli smiled proudly. "I daresay that they are, Master Elf," his face held a faraway look. "Watching them fight is the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced. Seeing two innocent-looking girls face a legion of orcs, and then watch as they kill them all, without breaking a sweat, is pure art. The way they move, the way they kill..." he shook his head as to clear it from a memory. "It's a thing of beauty. It's a good thing they can take care of themselves too. Otherwise, I would've been forced to follow them around Middle Earth, filling my days with protecting them from lust-filled men."

This time, Aragorn was the one who choked. "Lust-filled men, Gimli?" he asked skeptically, trying, but failing to imagine two dwarven females being chased around by amorous men..

"Yes Aragorn, lust-filled men. While they are the greatest warriors the world has ever seen, they are also the epitome of beauty."

He frowned thoughtfully. "Even if they don't have beards," he added with a grumble, stroking his beard.

Legolas turned to look at Aragorn, and silently repeated the word 'beards', with a confused frown on his face. Aragorn shrugged, and turned back to Gimli.

"...I could name them in the same sentence as the Lady Galadriel herself," Gimli continued, "And I would not feel shame."

He frowned. "Of course, that has brought them their fair share of trouble. According to my youngest sister Faith, men can't seem to grasp the concept of the word 'no', but she enjoys teaching it to them by using her fists. That's why it's a good thing they are so strong, otherwise I would have to have kept them behind lock and key in order to protect them, and knowing them they would've turned my life into a living nightmare."

Legolas could not believe his ears, for the Lady Galadriel was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen, and he did not think there was anyone more fair...especially not a dwarven female. Even if they didn't have beards. He wondered what these sisters of Gimli looked like, and how strong they really were. If they were anything like Gimli, they would be strong warriors indeed, but the best the world had ever known - he highly doubted it.

Aragorn cleared his throat. "Do they look anything like you, Master Gimli?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if the Dwarf would take offense.

Gimli turned to look at Aragorn and snorted. "No! I did say they were beautiful, did I not? Do not trouble yourself Aragorn, Legolas. You'll meet them soon enough, and you will see the truth of my words," he grumbled, looking quite smug.

"You have said that twice now. How can you be so sure we will meet them soon?" Legolas asked curiously.

"They will turn up sooner or later. When they return home and father tells them where I am and what I'm doing, they'll track me down, I am certain of that. They're probably on their way as we speak. I just hope they will arrive before there's any fighting to be done. For if they miss any chance to kill orcs, they will be in a foul mood for days," he smiled fondly.

"But on the other hand, I find myself wishing they won't arrive until after the battle."

"Why is that?" Eowyn asked with a frown. She thought Gimli was different then everyone else, but now here he was wishing his sisters would arrive after the battle. Was he worried for their safety?

Gimli laughed. "If my sisters arrive before the battle, they will kill all the orcs before I have the chance to do some damage, and sisters or not, they'll not be allowed to steel my prey."

Legolas gaped at Gimli in disbelief and Eowyn smiled, "We could use all the help we can find Master Gimli, so I for one would gladly bid them welcome."

Aragorn nodded thoughtfully. "They sound intriguing, these sisters of yours."

Gimli grinned. "Intriguing?" he asked carefully as if tasting the word. "That they are Aragorn, that they are."

He turned in his saddle, spooking his horse. The horse ran wild and threw Gimli off. Eowyn followed him laughing.

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" Gimli yelled. "Nobody panic...It was deliberate!"

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and burst out in laughter. Aragorn watched Gimli fondly. He wondered about the sisters Gimli spoke of so lovingly but he also knew that if they were anything like their brother, he would like them instantly.

With a smile, he followed his friends, but he couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time they would all laugh like this.


	2. Chapter Two

February, 5 ,2019, Third Age.

 

There was complete darkness. Not even the moon to light their way through the forest, but they could still see everything. 'Sometimes it really pays to have slayer eyesight. It makes it so much easier to sneak up on people,' Buffy thought with amusement.

She eyed the movements of her sister slayer carefully and kept her eyes and ears open for anything else. It wouldn't be very funny if they were too busy sneaking up on people to notice someone else sneaking up on them. On the off-chance that it happened, they'd handle it. They were slayers after all; improvising was their way of life. But something told her that if she let someone sneak up on her, Faith would never let her live it down. Hell, she'd never let herself live it down; it would simply be too embarrassing.

Buffy saw Faith move and froze. She cocked her head bemusedly when Faith held up four fingers. 'Huh. Four people on watch. They're being more careful than I thought they'd be.'

No fire, four people on watch...it spoke of caution and although the people they were sneaking up on were indeed very cautious people, Buffy couldn't help but think something must have happened along the way. Something to keep them on their guard, even when they were so close to home.

Faith gave Buffy the signal, and she carefully crept closer to one of the guards. She wasn't worried; he would be easy to take down. Compared to the vampires and demons she and Faith were used to fighting, sneaking up on this guard was no big deal.

She used all her stealth - which was clearly overkill - and inched closer to the guard, grinning widely when he didn't even see her sneak up on him. Buffy moved closer and closer, and could practically feel Faith doing the same with the other guard. When Buffy was close enough that she could reach out and slit his throat, she did what they came here to do.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. The guard jumped up in the air with a strangled scream that woke up the entire camp.

Buffy could see everyone grabbing for their weapons. Well, they were until they saw Faith grinning victoriously and Buffy studying her nails with a seemingly bored expression.

"Buffy? Faith? What is the meaning of this? Do you enjoy waking an old dwarf from peaceful slumber?" Gloin son of Groin, bellowed.

"Sorry, Father," Buffy and Faith said simultaneously.

"It was just so hard to resist," Buffy added, wearing a wide, innocent smile.

When Gloin saw their innocent-looking faces, his frown turned into an amused grin. "Ahh, my girls, always up to mischief," he said fondly. "Come here an greet your father."

Buffy hugged her father tightly, almost cracking his ribs in the process. "I've missed you, Old Man," she whispered, before stepping back to make room for Faith.

Faith gave him a quick hug and kissed his forehead. "Hiya, Pops," she smirked. "Long time no see."

Gloin sighed in exasperation. "Why do you persist on calling me that ridiculous name?"

Faith's lips curled into an amused smirk. "Honestly? Because you hate it," she chuckled softly.

Buffy loved seeing Faith smile. She'd never seen her do much of it back in their own dimension. It might have had something to do with the fact that she had turned into a raging psychopath for a while, and then after that had come that whole redemption shtick. But somehow, Buffy doubted that those situations had anything to do with the reason Faith didn't smile much.

Buffy remembered Faith didn't really laugh before she went evil either. Well, she did laugh, but it was never genuine. It was always as if she was afraid someone would kick her in the head if she got too happy. Buffy's eyes flashed angrily; knowing Faith's history, somebody probably had.

Buffy watched her sister radiate with happiness and grinned happily, letting go of her anger. That life was gone now and no one could hurt Faith, not anymore. They were alright now. They were happy and they had a family. More importantly, they had each other. Buffy was glad that they did, because she knew for a fact that she couldn't have survived getting shipped to this medieval hick dimension without Faith by her side.

When they had first gotten here, Buffy had thought she was going to lose it. Apart from the dwarves, the idiots in this dimension had obviously never heard of basic human rights, let alone women's lib. They'd been lucky to find the company they now kept, because as Faith so aptly put it; 'Dwarves don't care if you're a chick or a dude. As long as you can swing a mean axe, all is right in the world.'

Buffy watched Faith fuss over their father and relaxed completely; everything was fine. Faith wasn't the person she used to be. Her life was different now - she didn't carry the weight of previous mistakes, and Buffy didn't carry the weight of the world. In this life, Faith was free. They both were.

Buffy's eyes roamed the campsite. There were a lot of angry dwarves scowling at her and her sister. Waking a dwarf from their beauty sleep was not a very wise course of action. But seeing them like this, she couldn't help but wonder what they were really mad about. Was it the fact that they had intentionally disturbed their sleep, or was it because they woke up thinking they had a chance to kill enemies, only to find that it was just her and Faith?

Buffy thought it might have been the latter, 'cause dwarves did like their sleep, but not as much as they liked killing orcs, which was something Faith and Buffy had in common with them. "What happened, Dad? What's with the guards, lack of fire, and weapons under your pillow?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Bite your tongue lass! Dwarves do not sleep with pillows, we have no use for them!" he snarled with disgust. "We are not weak, comfort needing elves!"

Faith started snickering. "Of course not, Pops. No sweat, B didn't mean anything by it. It's just a figure of speech," her expression turned sly. "Our lips are sealed, we won't mention anything about the pillow we know you have hidden in the back of your closet."

He froze. "How do you know about- I mean to say; what pillow? I have no clue what you're babbling about, Lass." he watched her carefully. "Girl, you would do well to mind your head when fighting those foul orcs. It's obvious to see you've been kicked too many times, it has clearly scrambled your brain."

He grinned happily. "Yes, that must be it. You've been kicked in the head so many times, you're starting to see pillows where there are none. Best not to speak of it again, wouldn't want the other dwarves to think you're feeble-minded, right, Lass?"

Buffy laughed while Faith just watched him with an incredulous look on her face. "Jeez Pops, it's just a freakin' pillow, calm down."

Gloin shushed her and looked around frantically, searching for dwarves listening in on their conversation. When he found none, he turned back to Faith. "Hush, Lass. Not so loud!"

"Yeah, okay, wouldn't wanna be overheard by anyone. They might try to steal your pillow," Faith replied, wearing a smirk on her face.

"Enough about pillows already, people. I'm more interested in knowing what happened. Were you attacked by orcs?" Buffy demanded curiously. "Oh no, did we miss it?" she pouted, then looked around the camp as if she just realized something. "Hey, where's Gimli?" she asked, worriedly.

Faith, who was watching her father with an absentminded smile on her face froze. "Gimli?" she croaked. "What happened to Gimli? Where is he?"

Gloin sighed. He knew this wasn't something he could keep from them. He wouldn't do it even if he could - it was not in his nature to deceive his girls. He knew that this was what they did - they helped people fight evil, and it made him proud. Every time he heard of someone being rescued by two strangers wearing cloaks, he would feel a surge of pride run through him. They saved people and they did it without expecting thanks, gold, or even recognition.

He was proud to be their father. His was a race of proud warriors and his girls were the greatest warriors he had ever seen. He knew they would fight, he expected it, but he didn't have to like it. He was still a father, and the thought of his girls anywhere near Sauron and his damned ring was giving him a headache.

"Sit down girls, I have some grave news."

Faith paled and Buffy froze. "Where is Gimli?" Faith repeated slowly. Gloin could see he was going to have to start explaining soon because Faith was starting to get angry.

"Your brother is fine, Lass, at least last time I saw him he was. We parted a few months ag-"

"Why?" Faith interrupted rigidly, clenching her jaw in anger. Buffy stepped closer to her sister and put her hand on Faith's arm in a soothing gesture.

"We heard rumors that the one ring had resurfaced and was on its way to Rivendell," Gloin explained with a furrowed brow. "We decided it would be a wise course of action to visit Lord Elrond and see if the rumors were indeed the truth. When we arrived at Rivendell we were invited to a council where we were told the one ring had indeed been found and was currently in Rivendell."

"Wait, you mean that mind-control ring you're always telling us about?"

Gloin rolled his eyes exasperatedly at Buffy boiling down the entire history of Sauron and the One Ring to 'that mind-control ring you're always telling us about,' it was so like her.

Buffy took a sharp intake of breath. "I'm not going to like this story, am I?" she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose in a clear sign of stress.

Gloin sighed knowing they were definitely not going to like the rest of his story. "The decision of the council was to take the ring to Mordor and throw it into the fires of Mount Doom," he continued hesitantly. "The council chose to send a small fellowship of nine people to accomplish this task. Gimli was one of them."

Faith froze. "Gimli is going to Mordor? Does he have a fucking death-wish or something? What the hell is wrong with him?"

Buffy took a deep breath, clenching her fists in anger. "How long has it been?"

Gloin sighed tiredly. "two months."

"TWO MONTHS?" Buffy yelled, pacing back and forth in agitation. "He could be dead by now, or maimed, or tortured into insanity. How could you just let him go on a suicide mission?"

Gloin frowned. "You know very well that my children never listen to anything I say," he said pointedly. "You and your sister are proof of that," he scowled. Gloin watched the distress on his daughters' faces and sighed tiredly. "I didn't want my only son to go, but this ring has to be destroyed. There is no one else I would trust with such an important task save you two."

Buffy stopped pacing and turned to her father. "I'm sorry, Dad. I know this isn't your fault."

Gloin nodded in acceptance and patted her shoulder affectionately. "I understand, Lass. I do."

They both turned to look a Faith who had been uncharacteristically quiet. "Wat's on your mind, Girl?" Gloin inquired gruffly.

"I'm thinkin' - I'm thinkin' Gimli won't have to worry about orcs killin' him by the time I catch up to his hairy ass."

"You wanna go and follow the idiot," Buffy stated mater-of-factly.

Faith grinned widely. "Hell yeah! Might even get the chance to slay some orcs if we're lucky."

Buffy gave her a faint smile. "Sure, why not. I've been dying to have some fun of the slayage variety. I'm bursting with frustration of the sexual kind."

Gloin eyed her with confusion evident on his face. "What's that lass?"

Buffy startled and looked at her dad. "Nothing!" She choked before turning pink.

Faith chuckled mirthfully. "What she means to say is; she's bursting and needs to get some!"

"FAITH!" Buffy exclaimed in outrage, face still tinged with embarrassment.

Gloin was still looking at his girls with confusion. Sometimes, he didn't understand a word coming out of their mouths. It was like they were speaking their own language.

Faith grinned evilly. "Don't worry, Dad, it's all good. The girl just needs to get stuffed, that's all."

Buffy choked on her own saliva, whilst Gloin's face brightened in understanding.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Now I understand..."

Faith's smile disappeared. "You do?" she asked uncertainly. 'Ah-oh' she thought anxiously. 'B is gonna kill me!'

"Yes, she needs to get stuffed. I could use a good stuffing myself," he grinned joyfully rubbing his belly. Faith's mouth dropped open and Buffy started coughing furiously. "Come on, Lass," he said smiling at Buffy. "We can both get stuffed."

He pointed at one of the dwarfs sitting by the fire, "You! Go, bring us something to eat! My girls need a good stuffing."

He turned to Buffy and critically looked her over. He turned back to the dwarf that was slowly getting up. "And bring plenty of food, because she looks like she hasn't been stuffed in years."

Buffy turned beet red when she heard Faith mutter. "You got that right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far? I'd love to know if I managed to capture Buffy and Faith's character.
> 
>  
> 
> Hanane


	3. Chapter Three

Three months before the battle at Helms Deep...  
.  
.  
.

Faith groaned, she needed like a freaking shower, like right about now. What she also needed; was to stop saying the word 'like' every other word.

Hanging out with Buffy was clearly messing with her head. It was bad enough she had actually adapted Scooby speech into her vocabulary, that she didn't have a choice about.   
If she wanted to talk to, and in turn understand Buffy, she had to add -y- and -age- at the end of every other word. Otherwise she couldn't understand one word out of that girl's mouth. 

But Faith had to draw the line at the word like.   
She was a Southie from Boston, she did not use the word 'like' when it was clearly not necessary.  
It was obvious to Faith, 'like' had to go. Now, if she could only use some of that famed Slayer discipline to stop her self from saying the damn word, things would be five by five.  
She groaned again. She distracted herself from her shower wanting fantasy for a while, but no longer. Her body was killing her and it was all the fault of that stupid horse she was currently riding.

She cursed The Powers That Be with everything she had.   
Stupid interfering assholes. They couldn't send them to a world with showers noooooooooooo, instead they sent her and Buffy to freaking hick-ville, where the absence of showers was the least of their problems.  
Buffy often joked that it was a good thing they were slayers and couldn't really get infections, otherwise they would have been dead years ago from the lack of hygiene in this stupid world.

Faith tried shifting her ass a bit, but the pain came back tenfolds. She needed a damn shower 'cause a bath sure as hell wasn't gonna cut it.   
She needed to feel water pressure in places that were improper to mention in polite company.   
Not that she could ever be found in polite company, hell no! Faith would rather die. The Dwarves were good enough for her. Uncomplicated honest folk, they got a problem with you, you'll know it cause there be an axe flying at your head.

Faith liked that. Unlike those stupid Elves, Dwarves were actually fun to be around. It was the only thing she couldn't live without. The only good thing in this freaking world; Dwarves, and Buffy.  
Definitely Buffy. Faith couldn't even remember why she thought she hated Buffy all those years ago. This Buffy was not her enemy or competition. This Buffy was her sister in every way that counted, and more.

Before they were sent to this world, she and Buffy had been close. Hell, she was even closer to Buffy then Dawn was at that point, closer then all the Scoobies. After what happened in Sunnydale, Buffy just couldn't find it in herself to forgive them. She tried to forget it at first, get over it somehow by pretending in never happened in the first place, but she couldn't. It just hurt to damn much.  
Faith understood that of course, they abandoned Buffy in the middle of a war. Made her doubt herself, and then sent her our to be killed. Faith understood why Buffy couldn't forgive them better then anyone.

Over the years Buffy and her friends fought bad guys together, she had more then once lost her way.  
When Buffy stopped believing in herself, she could always count on her friends to not lose faith in her. She could always rely on them to trust her 'till the biter end. That was one of the reasons she was the longest living Slayer on record. When this time, they didn't. When even her own sister didn't; she lost all faith in herself.  
A slayer without faith in herself, is a dead Slayer. It would only have been a matter of time before she'd gotten herself killed.

Maybe everything would have been different if they'd apologized, but they didn't. Not only did they not apologize, but they accused Faith of trying to come between them, when Faith was one of the people that was always trying to get Buffy to forgive them. Not for their sakes, hell no! Fuck them!  
But because Faith thought Buffy needed them somehow, needed them to stay alive.

When they held their little intervention they even went so far as to accuse Faith of poisoning Buffy's mind against them, that's when Buffy lost it.  
She told them in no uncertain terms to go to hell. The fight that came after that ended their long friendship, permanently this time. Faith loved Buffy for defending her the way she did. When Buffy started to pack up her stuff and wanted to leave England, she asked Faith to come with her. They hadn't been separated since.

When the Balance Demon came to take Buffy from this world, Faith told him she was going with her sister, and he could be the one to choose if she would do it the easy way or the hard way.

He choose the easy way. Smart Demon.

They ended up in Middle Earth looking like freakin' nine year old girls. Faith still didn't know if she should thank the demon, or kill his ass.

"My ass hurts," Buffy whined, bringing Faith out of her thoughts in a hurry.

"Yeah, I feel ya'! I don't think I'm ever gonna get the hang of this, B. Slayers just weren't meant to ride around all day on freakin' horse. I would do well on a moped though, we should have asked Whistler if we could bring one."

Buffy snorted, "Yeah, that would have gone over well. Like asking him if we could bring a flat screen, after he told you it was a world without electricity wasn't bad enough."

"What?" Faith said trying to look innocent, "It was a legitimate question."

"Sure it was, just like the vibrator question,"Buffy continued dryly.

"Hey now!" Faith laughed, "I'm not apologizing for that one, a girl has needs you know."

Buffy snorted, "Yeah but did you have to ask him his opinion about which vibrator to bring?" she rolled her eyes. "Oh hi Mister Demon man, could you help me with a small problem I'm having? I don't know which vibrator to bring. Please give your honest opinion, are the men in that dimension large or rather small? Because if they all have very small dicks, I'm gonna need to bring the 'Big Gunn'." she said with a mocking tone of voice.

Faith started laughing, "well what did you want me to do? I sure as hell wasn't gonna be sent to a prudish backwater hick dimension without making sure I had the right equipment to get myself off, and you know what, it was a good thing I asked. With the dudes here not bathing, I would have been lonely without Charles."   
She frowned, "still, the damn Demon could have warned me I wasn't gonna be needing it for a long time 'cause he was turning me into a little kid."

Buffy cringed, "yeah, the little weasel forgot to mention that part of the deal. And on another note, could you not have named your freaking vibrator after Charles Gunn? Because that shit just creeps me out Faith."

"What?" Faith asked with a smirk, "It's a compliment."

Buffy shuddered, "yeah I'm gonna say it again; ew!"

Faith just smiled sweetly, and tried rubbing her butt one last time before giving up with a groan. "How much longer, till we reach 'The Annoying Ones'?"

Buffy smiled while shaking her head softly. "Please stop calling the Elves that. You and Gimli with your hatred towards Elves, one of these days, you two are gonna start an international incident."

"Whatever."Faith grumbled, "I just wanna get this over with."

"Won't be long now sis, we'll reach the woods of Lorién soon enough."

Faith sighed, "well they had better been polite to Gimli, otherwise you're gonna be seeing that international incident thing-y sooner rather then later. That's all I'm saying."

Buffy sighed. Faith and Gimli hated Elves. Gimli because of what happened to their dad when that stupid King of Mirkwood threw him in jail, and Faith just because she was Faith and hated everything that was 'right and proper'. Buffy had to admit, she didn't like the arrogance of Elves either.   
She and Faith had saved their asses often enough from Orcs or Wargs, but they always made sure not to let their faces show. 

The Elves that they rescued always tried to track them though. As if it was their right to know their identities, which Buffy could so not get. I mean dude get over yourself, we just saved your ass, thank us, and move on. But noooooo, stupid Elves always wanted to know everything.

They sure were pretty though; There was no sense in denying that. But she didn't really like them, they were way too perfect.

After She and Faith left their fathers camp, they tracked Gimli down. His tracks showed that he was currently on his way to Lorién. They could also only find eight tracks. Somewhere in the mines of Moria they lost one of their companions. It was probably the old wizard dude 'cause he always walked with his staff, and there were no prints of his found outside the mines.

They could only hope their brother was alright.

After a couple of hours of Buffy complaining and Faith trying to forget about her ass hurting, they entered the woods of Lorién.

They left their horses with little regret. They were useful, if you needed to move long distances, but they could never be expected to sneak in somewhere with two horses in their wake. Well, they could try, but they wouldn't get very far. Those pointy eared bastards could hear everything.

In all honestly they were relieved to get rid of them. They had been living in this dimension for ten years now, but they didn't think they would ever get used to horses. The fact that the Dwarfs were not naturally inclined to ride a damn horse, wasn't helping them adjust to it either.

"Freaky..." Faith whispered after letting her senses roam the forest.   
They exchanged a look, easily switched to slayer mode and scoped the area like the experienced warriors they were.

They walked for what seemed like hours in a forest that was both beautiful and creepy at the same time.  
Buffy could feel the magic all around her. It was like hanging out with Willow on one of her off days. This place just reeked of magic, it was suffocating.

Buffy stopped moving and closed her eyes. She could feel them all over the place, Elves, coming their way.

She exchanged a look with Faith and saw her sister silently move back, climb a tree, and blend with her surroundings. It was like she was never even there.

Buffy felt Faith's excitement like it was her own. Finally some action. Killing Orcs was all well and good, but sometimes, it was fun to deal with a more intelligent opponent.

Buffy took a deep breath, and put her game face on. 'Looks like its time to meet some elves'. She thought with a small smile on her face.


End file.
